parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Sawyerladdin
Chris1701 Spoof of Walt Disney Classic of Aladdin Cast *Aladdin-Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Princess Jasmine-Becky (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *The Genie-Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Abu-Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Sultan-Judge Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Jafar-Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Iago-Barney Bear *Gazeem-Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Razoul-King Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Razoul's Guards-King Cat's Gang (Tom and Jerry) *The Magic Carpet-Pidgeot (Pokemon) *The Magic Lamp as itself *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Peddler-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Mrs Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Mama Mousekewitz (An Americna Tail) and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Balconey Harem Girls-Nala, Kiara and Vitani (The Lion King) *Balconey Harem Girls Mother-Bruma (El Archa) *Fat Ugly Woman-Mangica De Spell (DuckTales) *Two Hungrey Children-Bambi and his Girl Friend Faline (Bambi) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed-Tip and Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Prince Achmed-Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Omar the Melon Seller-Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Pot Seller-Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Necklace Seller-Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Fire Eater-Spike (My Little Pony) *Boy Wanting an Apple-Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Apple Seller-Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar-Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Abu's Transformation-Various Animals and cars *Elephant Abu-Donphan (Pokemon) *Poeple Animals Girls Walking with Prince Ali-Various Animals *Jafar's Staff as itself. *Snake Jafar-Malefor (The Legend of Spyro the Dragon) *Genie Jafar-Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000) Scene # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 1-Arabian Nighty/A Dark Night # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 2-Tom Sawyer On The Run/On Jump Ahead # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 3-Tom Sawyer Fight With Prince Karnage/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 4-Princess Becky's Dreams # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 5-Fat Cat and Judge Tancther's Conversation/Becky Runs Away # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 6-Trouble In The MarketPlace/Fat Cat's Evil Plan # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 7-Tom Sawyer Arrest # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 8-Becky Confronts Fat Cat # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 9-Tom Escape With Bulldog # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 11-A Narrow Escape # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 12-The Amazing All Powerfull Hucklebberry Finn/Friend Like Me # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 13-Judge Tantcher Upbrainds Fat Cat # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 14-Tom Sawyer's First Wish # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 15-Fat Cat Make His Move/Prince Tom # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 16-Judge Tanchter Rides On Pidgeot # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 17-Tom sawyer Argues with Huckeleberry finn/Tom goes to Becky # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 18-Do you Trust Me/A Whole New World # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 19-Tom Sawyer Almost spills the Beans/Tom and Becky's Kiss # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 20-Tom Gets Ambushed/Huckeleberry Saves Tom Sawyer's Life # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 21-Fat Cat Gets Exposed # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 22-Tom Sawyer's Depression/Barney Bear Steals the Magic Lamp # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 23-Judge Tancther's Annoucement/Huckeleberry Finn's New Master Is Fat Cat # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 24-Fat Cat's Dark Wishes # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 25-Prince Tom (Reprise) # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 26-End of the Earth # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 27-Fat Cat Takes Over Agrabah/Fat cat and Becky's Kiss # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 28-Tom Sawyer vs Fat Cat # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 29-you Free Now # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 30-A Whole New World (Reprise)/Happy End # Tom Sawyerladdin Part 32-End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show & Games Used: * Tom Sawyer (2000) * Chip n Dale Rescue Ranger (1989) * Barney Bear 1939 * The Aristocats (1970) * Tom and Jerry a Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Pokemon (1998) * The Secret of Nimh (1982) * An American Tail (1986) * The Rescuers (1977) * El Arca Noah's Ark (2007) * DuckTales (1987) * The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea (2000) * Talespin (1991) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure (1998) * Robin Hood (1973) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * Bambi (1942) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride (1998) * My Little Pony Friend is Magic (2008) * The Legend of Spyro the Dragon (2008) Voice * Scott Weinger * Robin Williams * Linda Larkin * Jonathan Freeman * Frank Welker * Gilbert Gottfried * Douglas Seale * Charles Alder * Jack Angel * Corey Burton * Philip Clarke * Jim Cummings Special Thanks To * Disney * WPVI-TV * Hanna-Barbera * DIC * Disney and Sega * TheBluesRockz * Pete'sDragonRockz * PaddingtonandFernRockz * Timothy Q. Mouse * BattleInfoPeace * SuperDisneyFan15 * RatiganRules * MightyMouseRulezAgain1 * CartoonNetworkandSony * CourageandFriends 29 * NimbusKidsMovies * CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Trivia * Fat Cat Appears First In Chris1701 Movie Spoof and Meemeehontas * This Second Movie * This Movie will Be Loving Memory of Robin Williams (21 Juli 1951 Augustus 2014) Gallery Tom_Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Aladdin Becky_Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Jasmine huck_finn_by_sirius_blackx2.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Genie Jerry Mouse.JPG|Jerry as Abu 8740-29731.jpg|Judge Thatcher as Sultan Chip_And_Dale_Do_The_Fat_Cat_Stomp!5.jpg|Fat Cat as Jafar January Q Irontail Gif.jpg|January Q Irontail as Old Man Jafar char_36722_thumb.jpg|Barney Bear as Iago Undertow (Small.jpg|Undertow as Gazeem Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Itself Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O Malley as The Peddler 12.jpg|The Magic Lamp as Itself 250px-018Pidgeot.png|Pidgeot as The Magic Carpet Malefor.jpg|Malefor as Snake Jafar Injurin'_Joe.jpg|Joe as Genie Jafar 9230_2_screenshot.png|Razoul King Cat.jpg|Razoul's Henchman Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Chris1701 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs